happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Disco Bear
Disco Bear is one of the main characters in Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio A golden bear with an orange afro and two sideburns who likes to dance to disco music (thus his name). He wears 1970s style clothing, including a yellow leisure jacket, yellow bell-bottom pants, and orange and white dancing platform shoes. His main catchphrase is "Oh yeah!". If he gets interested in anything, he will growl in a deep voice. He sometimes puts everyone around him into life-threatening trouble while dancing, but mistakes their movements of pain for funky dance moves. He is mostly seen either showing off or trying to impress and flirt with other women, killing them in the process, such as Giggles and Petunia and sometimes Flaky. In Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, for example, he pushes Flaky out of the way as he enters the scene, then goes off to flirt with Giggles and Petunia. When Flaky is outside his door later in the episode, however, he seems to be happy to see her. In Rink Hijinks, he carelessly bumps Flaky into a floor buffer when he's trying to show off his roller skating skills. Despite his failures in wooing the ladies, he seems to be well off financially as he is seen with a private ski cabin in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, a fancy home (a bachelor pad decorated with '70s era furniture, modern art paintings, a heart-shaped bed, a hotel-like bathroom, and packs of romantic candles) in the TV series, a hot tub in Wishy Washy, a sports car in Blind Date, a hair-dryer chair in Easy Comb, Easy Go and his own submarine in Sea What I Found. His financial status could be a result of a previous music career during the height of the disco era. In Ipso Fatso, a gold record can be seen hanging on the wall in his bedroom, indicating he may have once released a hit album that earned him a small fortune before the disco era came to an end. Furthermore, his silhouette can be seen on a disco record in a jukebox in A Change of Heart, possibly hinting he released that album. His deaths usually involve his head, his eyes, or explosions. Like many other characters; the others are random. Like Lumpy, (and to an lesser extent, Splendid), Disco Bear has a high-pitched scream as seen in episodes Blind Date, Doggone It, Wishy Washy, Who's to Flame?, Sea What I Found, and As You Wish despite his voice being the deepest of all HTFs. Disco Bear has poor eating habits, eating hot dogs, eggs, bacon and other fatty foods while moaning over fruits and vegetables, as seen in A Change of Heart and Ipso Fatso. Because of this, he's overweight, ocassionally suffers from low self-esteem, is not able to run that much, and has heart problems. Besides disco dancing, he's talented at rollerskating, downhill skiing, and throwing frisbees long distances. It has been stated that during the production of the Internet series, most of the writers didn't like Disco Bear because they found him annoying. It was not until the TV series that they begun to like him. Even though Disco Bear dies alot, he survived in Stayin' Alive, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, A Change of Heart, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Happy New Year, YouTube 101: Subscriptions, By The Seat Of Your Pants and Dream Job. Disco Bear's Episodes Famous Deaths *Rink Hijinks *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! *Ipso Fatso *Doggone It *Wishy Washy *Mime to Five *Hello Dolly *As You Wish Starring Roles #Stayin' Alive #Rink Hijinks #Hello Dolly! #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! #Ipso Fatso #A Change of Heart #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie #A Vicious Cycle #Put Your Back Into It Featuring Roles #Blind Date #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Doggone It #Sea What I Found #Who's to Flame? #Mime to Five #Chew Said a Mouthful #See What Develops #Aw Shucks! Appearance Roles #Class Act #Wishy Washy #As You Wish #Double Whammy #Wrath of Con #YouTube 101: Subscriptions #Breaking Wind #By the Seat of Your Pants #Cubtron Z #Dream Job Breaks #Happy New Year Famous roles 1. Youtube 101:Subscriptions 2. A Change of Heart 3. Rink Hijinks 4. As You Wish Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Grocer - See What Develops #Music career-(possibly) In "Ipso Fatso", as Disco Bear wakes up and dances to the bathroom, one can see a gold record hanging on the wall in his bedroom, indicating he may have once released a hit album that earned him a small fortune before the disco era came to an end. Further, his silhouette can be seen on a disco record in a jukebox in "A Change of Heart", possibly hinting he released that album. #Swimmer- By The Seat Of Your Pants #Policeman- A Vicious Cycle #King - Dream Job (although this was just a virtual reality) Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Rink Hijinks: Impaled by some of Flaky's quills. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Hello Dolly!: Head explodes into the form of an apple core while listening to headphones at a super high volume (idol-induced). #Ski Ya, Wouldn’t Wanna Be Ya!: Impaled through the head by a nail in a wooden plank (debatable). #Blind Date: Mole bumps into the car he's in with his friend Petunia, pushing the car off a cliff where it explodes. #Ipso Fatso: Decapitated by a power line. #Doggone It: Intestines ripped out and dragged by Whistle. #Sea What I Found: Impaled by periscope. #Wishy Washy: Internal organs pulled out through the eye by Lumpy's plumbing tool. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in an explosion (Debatable) ' #As You Wish!: Body burnt and crushed by a giant disco ball. #Mime to Five: Walks through a glass door, cutting himself on glass shards. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Blown up by shaken-up soda can. #See What Develops: Drowns in store. #Aw, Shucks!: Head crushed by a huge piece of popcorn. #Double Whammy: Flippy slits his throat, stabs his chest with his knife, and inserts an active grenade into Disco Bear's body. #Halloween Smoochie Ghost: Falls on a pair of scissors, which go through his skull and out of his eye sockets. #Halloween Smoochie Caveman: Stepped on by a T-Rex and scraped by a Velociraptor's talons. #Halloween Smoochie Thrillah: Bites down on a candy apple and pulls his skull from his head when pulling the sweet from his mouth. #Wrath of Con: Head pierced by tip of pen flicked by Splendid. #Breaking Wind: Intoxicated by the gas. #Cubtron Z: Body burnt to bone by Cubtron's vomit, causing his head to explode. #A Vicious Cycle: Shredded by tricycle possessed by Flipqy's spirit. '(Offscreen) #Put Your Back Into It: Decapited by Russell's fishing rod. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Killed by Flippy's big bomb. (Death not shown) #May Day, May Day - May 2007 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Double Whammy Part 1. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Sliced in half by a knife. Seen in Arcade Games #Disco Inferno: Impaled by deadly music notes. #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. #Dumb Ways To Die: Same death as Hello Dolly! Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #Class Act (Before Death): Half of his afro is burned in the fire. #Blind Date: Petunia sprays what looks like pepper spray into his eyes. #A Change Of Heart: He eats an unhealthy breakfast of topped off with a deep fried stick of butter, causing a heart attack. His chest is cut open, his heart is taken out, and a whale heart is put in its place, despite being too large for his body. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: 1. His head is burnt by a cotton-candy machine while attempting to make a new Afro. 2. Dunks his head into a tub of hair tonic. His hair grows back, but hair grows on his eyes. He cuts his eyes off with a razor as he tries to remove the hair from his eyes. He slips on a bottle of hair tonic and falls to the tub of hair tonic and grows more hair. #As You Wish (Before Death): His eyes get burned off by his disco ball. #Who's to Flame? (Before Death): Gets severly burned and catches fire after the fire-engine explodes due to putting gasoline on the fire. #Put Your Back Into It: Back breaks violently. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 3 ("Ipso Fatso", "Who's to Flame?", "Easy Comb, Easy Go") *'Giggles' - 1 ("Stayin Alive") *'Toothy' - 1 ("Easy Comb, Easy Go") *'Lumpy' - 1 ("Ipso Fatso") *'Petunia' - 1 ("Stayin' Alive") *'Handy' - 2 ("Ipso Fatso","Easy Comb, Easy Go" along with Flaky) *'Nutty' - 1 ("Ipso Fatso") *'Sniffles' - 1 ("Ipso Fatso") *'Pop' - 1 ("Who's to Flame?")'' *'Cub' - 2 ("Ipso Fatso", "Sea what I Found" ''along with Pop) *'Flaky' - 2 ("Rink Hijinks" "Who's to Flame?") *'Mole' - 0 *'Russell' - 1 ("Ipso Fatso") *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Others' - 0 Survival Rate *Internet series: 27.58% *Breaks: 100% *TV series: 21.43% *Total Rate: 49.67% Trivia *He likes other female characters (such as Flaky, Petunia and Giggles), except for Lammy. *He is the only character to have chest hair as seen in episodes Wishy Washy, Easy Comb, Easy Go, A Change of Heart, and Sea What I Found. *He is also the second character (after Lumpy) to have nipples. *Disco Bear has appeared in some Internet series and TV series with Lumpy. If Disco Bear has a starring role, Lumpy has either starring, featuring, or appearance roles. If Lumpy has a starring role, Disco Bear has either starring, featuring, or appearance roles. *In the "Collect Them All" section in the First Blood DVD, it reveals that Disco Bear was the frisbee champion of 1972 when he was a young boy. *In the Episode selection of the Second Serving DVD, Disco Bear has his own brand of cereal called "Disc-O's". The box has a 70's look to it, while the cereal (ressembling Cheerios) is most likely unhealthy. It can also be seen in a wallpaper on the site along with Handy's cereal. *He is one of the characters not to die in their debut episodes, the others are Lumpy, Handy, Petunia (Debatable), Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Flaky, Mole, Lammy, Mime and Flippy. *Disco Bear is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Flippy, Mole, Russell, Lammy, Pop and Lumpy. *He also has a whole set of wardrobe, including a pair of the blue leopard pattern long-sleeved two-piece pajamas, some red and white workout clothes, a brown skiing outfit and a leopard pattern speedo. *He is sometimes mistaken as a lion (because of his afro color and growling), though this is obviously not the case. *In his Halloween Smoochie, Disco Bear's last costume resembles Michael Jackson's Thriller outfit. Another tie to them is that they both love music and dancing. *Disco Bear is another character to wear pants along with Russell and Lumpy. *He is the only character to be shown only once in the first internet season. *He, along with Cuddles, is the most frequent victim of Giggles. *So far, Disco Bear flirted at Flaky twice. Now they're very good friends, that feel like each other. *Disco Bear seems to have his own theme song. *In Easy Comb, Easy Go, he's capable of doing the Moonwalk of Michael Jackson, also he can spin like him. *Disco Bear died in every season two Internet episode he appeared in. *In the TV series: Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Flaky, Nutty and Mole apeared in all of his starring roles. *In the TV series, he didn't appear on Deep Six, Ten Speed and Series of Twelve. *He's one of the five characters that never appear on a complete segment in TV series, the other four are Splendid, Handy, Russell and Nutty. *Ipso Fatso was Disco Bear's most famous episode he has starred so far, due to kill Sniffles, Nutty, Russell, Handy, Cub, Cuddles and Lumpy. A lucky 7! *Sea What I Found and A Vicious Cycle are the only episodes that Disco Bear appears without women. *He's the only character with a voice who doesn't include any screaming voice clips in the See & Scream feature of the Third Strike DVD. *The first and, so far, only time he was bald was in Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Disco Bear doesn't have a tail, which is odd because real bears have tails (though small and stubby). * He is the first character to notice Nutty's candy addiction. * He is similar to Cartoon Network's Johnny Bravo because they both seem fairly wealthy; both of them are egocentric and proud of themselves; they hit on females frequently, but almost never succeed in getting with them and usually end up injured; and both of them have a very long and perfect hair (though their hairstyles are very different to each other's), which they take very serious when it comes to looking good. He is also like Glenn Quagmire from the hit sitcom Family Guy ''for similar reasons. All three characters seem to like dancing. * His three appearances in Internet Season 3 were all very brief. Splendid starred in two of them. *His Internet Season 1 pop-up shows a quick version of the dance he did in Stayin' Alive. *Disco Bear starred in a short video called ''Disco Bears All. It's a short film about Disco Bear selling videos about how to get the ladies to like you. According to Warren Graff, he stated that the video was fake, despite having the exact same animation technique and having the Mondo Mini Shows title card at the opening. The video can be seen on YouTube. View it here. zh:Disco Bear Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bears Category:Yellow and Orange Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Adult Characters Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Antagonists